


Sappy Songs

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Love of Music [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tori are asked to sing at the Song Bird and they accept even though the day they are to sing is a special day for them. Jade wanted to spend the left over time alone but then Tori agrees to help out Andre which takes up more of their time. Jade hopes they can still get in time for themselves despite this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy Songs

Jade groaned for the fifth time since she and Tori started this irritating discussion. They had been asked by Sherry and Hank to perform for the customers of the Song Bird. Jade didn't think twice when she told them that they would be there. Unlike other ventures to the girls' favorite hangout, this one would be special because it would mark the day of their anniversary. Sherry was keen to invite them in and Hank just agreed to appease his wife. Of course, Jade and Tori were happy to spend their day there but they also had to attend the open mic night at their school which was held every Friday. Andre wanted them to perform a few songs, which Jade stubbornly disagreed with, but Tori readily accepted so Jade gave in reluctantly with crossed arms and an eye roll. Seeing Tori's excitement and receiving a kiss of thanks quickly lifted her spirit though. Now they were trying to choose a song, but in Jade's opinion, it wasn't going well. Tori was in the process of singing another song she disagreed with.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might," Tori sang dramatically, making Jade pinch the bridge of her nose. Tori smiled, fully aware what she was doing. She was driving her crazy with all her sappy love songs of course. Jade figured that if Tori was going to sing she had to pick something else, but Tori just kept insisting.

"Pass," Jade grumbled, but Tori didn't listen.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore!" she burst into the chorus.

"No!" Jade shouted, making Tori frown at her.

"Aw, come on, Crabby Cathy. Lighten up," she teased, sitting down on her bed by Jade who just shook her head.

"I said no more sappy love songs," Jade told her firmly.

"But we sung each other love songs before…" Tori pointed out with a pout that Jade quickly looked away from. She was prone to giving in when Tori pouted, something  **everyone** thought was so adorable. That included her even though she tried not to let it affect her.

"Yeah, but that was for each other. It's different," Jade reasoned.

"How so?" Tori asked, genuinely curious.

"It just is," Jade replied sternly.

"Ok, fine. I've got a different one," Tori amended. Jade looked at her with a raised brow.

"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy? My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer," she began again, jumping up to stand in front of Jade.

"Better, but still a miss," Jade commented. It was Tori's turn to groan now.

"What do  **you**  have in mind then?" she asked, slightly irritated. Jade stood and put a hand to her chin in thought before a song came to her.

"You've already won me over, in spite of me. Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault," she sung, her smooth voice making Tori smile. She chuckled when she recognized the song.

"Of course," she said with a shake of her head and an amused smile.

"What? That's a great song," Jade defended. Tori leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It is. So, is that what you're going to sing?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. Were you going to sing it with me or do you want to try again for something better?" Jade playfully teased. Tori just laughed and walked away to take a seat on her desk.

"I think I'll try again," she decided. Jade crossed her arms and waited for her to choose.

"Lookin' at you, holdin' my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm takin' a chance, letting you inside," Tori began, making Jade smile softly but closing her eyes and shaking her head. Tori was such a softy, but she loved it. It made her…cute. But Jade would deny that claim over and over and threaten anyone who found out to not tell a soul. She didn't do cute, but for Tori, she would.

"Getting better, Vega," she continued to taunt. Tori gave her the stink eye and she laughed.

"I'll show  **you** ," she threatened, stomping over to tackle Jade on the bed. She tickled Jade until she couldn't breathe properly and then stole the rest of her breath with a rough kiss. When she pulled away Jade was too busy panting for air to come up with revenge so she just laid spread out on the bed with Tori perched on top of her.

"You gonna behave now?" Tori inquired with a hint of warning.

"Ha, not…not even…close," Jade gasped in response. Tori placed her hands back on Jade's sides and she tensed. She locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"Sing another," Jade ordered, uncaring that she might come close to suffocating again. It didn't concern her. She just wanted to hear Tori's voice despite what she chose. Yeah, she was just messing with her, but it was entertaining and she got to hear Tori sing.

"Why should I even bother?" Tori responded, grumpy. Jade just continued to smile at her, enjoying the way her brows pointed up in the middle, her nose scrunched slightly, and her lips bent into a slender downturn that just made her look endearing and not at all angry.

"Come on. Don't be a baby," Jade said, poking her stomach lightly. Tori smacked her hand away, trying to appear upset, but her smile quickly reappeared again. She knew Jade was just being Jade and didn't mean anything by it besides to tease.

"Ok, fine. But on one condition," she finally agreed, holding up her index finger. Jade hesitated but her curiosity won out.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"You have to serenade me with one of the supposedly sappy songs I just sung when we go to the Song Bird," she bargained. Jade blanched.

"Hell no!" she disagreed immediately.

"Ok then, no coming back to my place after. You have to go home," Tori declared.

"What! But it's our anniversary!" Jade exclaimed, clearly appalled. Tori just shrugged and got off Jade to put space between them.

"Tori…" Jade groaned, getting up to pull her closer. Tori just shrugged off her arms and stepped away. She turned her back on Jade who let herself pout a little now that Tori couldn't see her. Coming to the eventual conclusion that Tori would not budge in her claim, Jade stood and wrapped her arms around Tori's middle and then rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Ok," she said simply. Tori looked at her the best she could.

"So you pick the songs we sing for the open mic night, then serenade me at the Song Bird with a song I choose, and then I'll make sure to reward you for being so romantic," she said, explaining how the night would go. Jade grumbled her consent, unable to disagree, and Tori kissed her cheek for the effort.

"You're so controlling," Jade whined, milking it just for the heck of it. Tori saw she was only joking and slipped from her arms to turn around and face her.

"You want your reward or not?" she questioned with a hand on her hip.

"Yes," Jade answered quickly.

"Then no more complaining. I have to find a song and you have to help me…" Tori reminded her. Jade nodded and moved to sit down again.

"Even though I know you're just being difficult so you can hear me sing," Tori finished knowingly, shooting Jade a smug smirk in the process. Jade looked at her with surprise, a small blush visible on her pale complexion. Tori giggled and walked over to place her hands on Jade's shoulders.

"You didn't think little ol' me would find out, did you?" she said playfully, using the voice Jade used to impersonate her. Jade gave her a crooked smile and pulled Tori onto her lap.

"Why Miss Vega, I would love to hear your beautiful voice right about now," Jade responded in kind, using the same accented voice. Tori gave her a nod.

"Sure," she agreed, wracking her brain to try and find a song she could use. When one came to mind, she took a breath and began.

"I'm sitting here all by myself just trying to think of something to do. I'm trying to think of something, anything, just to keep me from thinking of you. But you know, it's not working out 'cause you're all that's on my mind. One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind," she sung softly. Jade let out a laugh and then playfully punched Tori in the arm.

"I said don't be sappy not delve into depression," Jade stated.

"Well!" Tori exclaimed, turning her nose up at the comment.

"Bring down the melodrama and try again. By the way, that better not have been how you thought of me before all this," Jade added, her eyes narrowing.

"Gosh no, I knew I liked you to a certain degree and wondered why I would like someone who was mean to me, but I still did. I practically fell for you when you sung Only Exception," she responded, her voice wistful towards the end. Jade could sense the oncoming spiel on how sweet she was and how romantic she could be, etc.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, rushing to cut her off before she got started. Tori just grinned and wrapped her in a hug. They stayed like that, quietly comfortable, until Tori began again.

"If you need a friend. Don't look to a stranger. You know in the end, I'll always be there. But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger. Take a look all around, and I'll be there," she crooned, smiling at Jade who couldn't help but get lost in the way her voice sounded. Jade had picked a song meaningful to her and Tori had finally found one too.

"That one is perfect," Jade approved. She kissed Tori's nose, earning a gentle kiss in return on her lips.

"You should get going then. It's getting kinda late and we need sleep for the big day," Tori suggested. Jade nodded and allowed her to get up. There was no use making a fuss about it because she knew she would see her tomorrow anyway.

"Yeah, I should," she confirmed, standing to retrieve her bag. They had come straight from school to plan what they would do for tomorrow, but now that it was almost dark, they had to reluctantly part ways. Jade walked back over to Tori and held her by the chin tenderly. Tori met her half way to share a chaste kiss.

"Good night, Jade. Love you," she mumbled.

"Night, Tori. Love you too," Jade responded, one side of her mouth curling up in a content half smile. Tori gave her another kiss just for that then let her go. Jade left with a salute tossed over her shoulder. She made her way downstairs, announcing her farewell to the other Vega family members, and then drove home. Both girls were eager to get to sleep and start the next day. School went by fast and was pretty uneventful. Everyone was looking forward to that night. Both Jade and Tori hung around with their group of friends until Andre called them up to perform. The crowd cheered for them, knowing they were great singers and eager to get another performance from them. Their friends were the loudest.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Jade groaned while she leaned on the balcony railing of the Asphalt Café, looking over it at the surrounding students below. They had to wait for Andre to join them and the band was still getting ready so Jade spent the time with a last ditch attempt to get out of it. It wasn't that she didn't like performing, it was just that she would rather be spending the time with Tori. Preferably alone. It was their anniversary after all. But Tori wanted to help her best friend and Jade couldn't find it in her to say no to her.

"Because you wanna see me happy," Tori answered sweetly, clasping her hands and leaning against Jade with a smile. Jade laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think that's why," she responded playfully. Tori smacked her arm and Jade poked her in the side in retaliation, making Tori jump.

"No tickling," she complained. Jade just did it again and Tori quickly caught her hands and pulled her closer.

"Maybe, if you be good, we can leave here early…" she began suggestively while her thumb began rubbing circles on Jade's skin. She smirked and leaned over so that she was staring directly into Tori's eyes.

"Yeah?" she whispered, her voice shifting into a deeper tone.

"Mhm, and then we could have some time to ourselves before going to the Song Bird," Tori continued, giving Jade an enticing view when she bit lightly on her lower lip and her eyes smoldered. Jade copied the gesture, anticipation clear in her features.

"But you have to behave and do this without a fuss," Tori said, her voice snapping back to clear and authoritative in the blink of an eye. It threw Jade off but she quickly scowled.

"Fine, but I'm going first to get this over with," she countered.

"Fine by me," Tori replied with a shrug and a smile. Andre scooted in next to them at that moment and held out a mic.

"Which one of you ladies will be singing first?" he questioned, resting his free hand on the neck of his guitar.

"Me," Jade said in a deadpan, snatching it from him. He raised a brow at her but was otherwise unaffected.

"So, whatcha gonna sing?" he asked.

"Head Over Feet," she replied, tossing the answer over her shoulder without looking at him.

"Ooh, good pick. Tori, what about you?" he asked her next.

"The Promise," she answered cheerfully.

"Another good one. Well, whenever you're ready, Jade," he said, patting Jade's shoulder before moving to the band to share what they would be playing. They knew how to perform an extensive repertoire of songs.

"Are you going back to the crowd or are you hanging around up here?" Jade inquired, glancing over at her girlfriend. Tori responded with her bright smile.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" she answered with a question of her own.

"Yes. Get outta here, Vega," she shot back dully. Tori could see the smile she held back so she played along.

"Why are you such a gank, West? You hate me for no reason," she said with a hint of forced irritation.

"Yeah. That's right. I hate you. So if you don't mind, this gank has a show to steal," Jade confirmed, not at all meaning the hard edged words. Tori marveled at her acting skills. She didn't think she was nearly as good as Jade when it came to that.

"Fine. I don't want you anywhere near me anyway," Tori said with a huff and crossed arms. She looked away with a sharp turn of her head.

"I know. You don't want to be near me because what I do to you," Jade pointed out, stepping closer to run her hand down Tori's side to rest on her hip. Tori shivered but kept her body rigid.

"No. I don't want to be around you because I don't like you," she clarified, trying to inject snark into her tone. Jade just laughed it off.

"Are you sure? Because I think you like me  **very**  much," Jade teased, voice lowering as her other hand copied the first. She pressed her body lightly to Tori's and dipped down to pepper soft kisses across her shoulder then up her neck. Tori tilted her head and closed her eyes.

"Really? Because I could say the same about you. If I'm not mistaken, it looks like you don't hate me at all," she observed. Jade chuckled and wrapped her arms around Tori middle.

"You're right. I love you too much to ever hate you," she agreed, kissing a spot under Tori's ear. Tori bit her lip to hold back a groan.

"You would be correct too, except, I don't just like you, I love you," Tori whispered. A wide grin spread across Jade's face.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, be a good girl and wait here while I get this over with," Jade told her. Tori turned to give Jade a happy smile. Jade kissed her nose and then stepped away to take her place, signaling to Andre that she was ready.

"Hello Hollywood Arts. Are you ready to get this open mic night started?" Jade spoke up, her voice making the crowd go wild. Tori smiled and leaned against the railing while she watched Jade's normally stoic attitude disappear to be replaced with a charismatic one.

"I'll start us off, followed by the  _lovely_  Victoria Vega," she continued, gesturing to Tori when she put a suggestive emphasis on the word 'lovely'. Tori blushed at that and waved shyly at the crowd. Jade smiled at her and then looked to Andre who nodded to the band. They began, and soon after, Jade joined in. Her edgy yet soft tone was perfect for the song she picked. Tori watched, hypnotized by the way she handled the calm parts and then shifted into the more upbeat part of the song only to return to the mellow tone with ease. Andre took advantage of a small solo halfway through and then Jade picked it back up to finish it. Her suddenly expressive gaze would sometimes connect with Tori's soft brown eyes and Tori knew the song choice wasn't a coincidence. She knew that from the beginning. Even though Jade claimed she didn't want to perform, she already had a song in mind and that was enough to show Tori that she cared. Jade guided the song to the end where it faded out. The crowd applauded as well as Tori and Jade stepped away to hand Tori the mic.

"Knock 'em dead, tiger," she muttered with a half-smile. Tori took the mic with a smile of her own and a sway to her hips when she traded places with Jade.

"Oh, I will," she replied confidently. Jade smirked with a raised brow.

"Hey! So, we all got to hear the amazing Jade West perform. How about I take it from here?" she announced to a roar of approval from the crowd. She looked to Andre who began the song's somewhat long intro. Tori took a steadying breath and then began. Jade relaxed at the sound of her soft voice floating through the air. When she hit the chorus her passion was clear. She looked to Jade once in a while with a smile that Jade happily returned. She cruised through the song, and when it was finally over, Jade pushed off the railing to pull her into a kiss which made the crowd wolf whistle and cat-call. Tori blushed heavily and Jade laughed.

"Jade…" Tori murmured bashfully.

"Don't be a prude, Tor," she responded. Tori just shook her head and took Jade's hand so that they could bow together.

"Thanks guys. That was great," Andre told them with gratitude.

"Anytime," Tori replied.

"Yeah, so, do you need us anymore?" Jade asked him impatiently.

"Um, no. Why?" he responded with creased brows.

"We have somewhere to be," Jade told him, taking the mic from Tori to return it to him then started walking away, dragging Tori along with her.

"But, don't you wanna stick around?" he called after them. Tori opened her mouth to answer but Jade cut across her.

"Nope, gotta go. See you around," she called back. He smiled and shook his head then turned back to the crowd. Meanwhile, Jade had dragged Tori to her car. Tori had gotten a ride from her that morning and left her car at home so that they could make it easier on them when they had to leave for the Song Bird later. Jade's pace was fast and determined. Tori could practically feel the anticipation along with something else rolling off her. Jade finally got to her car where she shoved Tori up against it and proceeded to crash her lips to Tori's while her body pinned her in place. Tori moaned into her mouth when their tongues met. She was panting when Jade finally pulled away so that they could breathe properly.

"Geez, you're not kidding around," Tori said, clearly out of breath. Jade just laughed in a way that made Tori shudder.

"If you get in the car we can do so much more," Jade muttered in her ear. That husky quality made Tori hastily open the door and drop into the waiting seat. Jade chuckled at her eagerness and strode around to hop in too. She started up the car after they were strapped in and then sped out to head to her house. They wouldn't be bothered there. As soon as she parked, she pulled Tori out of the car and practically ran to the front door. Once they were inside she wasted no time reconnecting their lips and guiding Tori to the couch while her hands got to work. The hour that followed found then tangled together, seeking the pleasure that they fervidly gave each other. They made love right there on the couch, only stopping when they were satisfied. Jade held Tori in her arms and tucked her head in the crook of her neck. She basked in the warm and sunny scent of her lover and then kissed her neck.

"We should get ready to go," she whispered. Tori nodded her agreement and then got up. They showered and then threw on a new set of clothes before heading out once again. Jade drove with Tori's hand resting on her thigh, smiles present on both their faces. Jade pulled into her reserved spot she was given out front of the Song Bird and then shut off the car. They got out and entered to see a full house.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Jade wondered as she looked around.

"You're what's going on, kiddo," Hank answered as he came up behind them. Tori beamed and gave him a hug automatically. He returned it and then squeezed Jade's shoulder in greeting.

"You have to be joking, right? All these people showed up to see us?" she asked him. He nodded with a kindly smile.

"And why shouldn't they? You girls deserve it," Sherry spoke up as she came up to them.

"Damn right we do," Jade agreed certainly. Sherry hugged her and then slapped her arm at the same time that Tori did.

"Language!" they scolded in tandem, making both Hank and Jade roll their eyes. Sherry and Tori laughed as they exchanged a hug too. It was something that was more of a running joke between the four more than it was actual reprimanding.

"Anyways, you girls are right on time. Get up there and show us that talent," Hank encouraged.

"Do I get a free meal?" Jade questioned with a cocked hip and crossed arms. The combination of her pierced quirked brow and the hand on her hip displayed her playful affection for the older man. There wasn't a trace of anything negative.

"What? When did we agree on that?" he responded, going along with it to draw it out even though they both knew he had already agreed.

"Just now. I'm hungry and I want some kind of payment," Jade replied with a smirk.

"Fine," he said with a shrug.

"And Tori too," Jade added.

"Why, you conniving little punk," he stated, grabbing her and messing up her curled black locks. They shared a laugh as Jade tried to get out of his grasp. Tori and Sherry watched with a fond smile. Jade slipped from his grasp and backed away from him with a big smile.

"Alright, alright, you win. Two free meals for our special song birds," Hank conceded.

"Good. Now I can look forward to dinner after the show," Jade approved. She took Tori's hand and began to lead her away.

"Come on, Tor," she said hastily.

"Jade, slow down!" Tori said with a laugh, but her words were ignored. Hank and Sherry watched them get lost in the crowd.

"See you on stage!" Sherry called, although she didn't think they heard. Jade took Tori backstage and then spun around to face her.

"So, what will you have me sing?" she questioned. Tori just smiled and then reached out to take Jade's hands in her own.

"Sing whatever you want," Tori told her honestly. Jade stared at her in disbelief.

"But…you said…" Jade stammered, at a rare loss for words. She was all prepared to do whatever Tori asked of her, but here she was letting her off the hook. Tori randomly did things like that and it amazed Jade every time. It was in Jade's nature to accept any form of agreement and stick to it without backing out, punishments included, so it always caught her off guard when Tori let her off the hook. Tori laughed at her cute confusion and kissed her softly.

"So, what are you going to sing?" she inquired. Jade gathered herself and then grinned.

"You'll see," she replied. Tori raised a brow but didn't question. Instead, she just accepted the answer she was given.

"What will  **you**  sing?" Jade inquired curiously. Tori smirked in return.

"I guess you'll just have to see too," she answered. Jade tilted her head to the side like she was trying to figure it out just by looking at her, but then she shook her head and let one of her hands go.

"Ok then, let's go," she said. They walked out on stage, and almost immediately, they had everyone's attention. Jade pulled up a stool for Tori and then gestured for her to take a seat. She then went over to retrieve the mic from the stand.

"Hello everyone. I'm happy to be here in this fine restaurant. How about you?" Jade began amiably. She held the mic to the audience and they cheered in various ways.

"Awesome, well, tonight is also a very special night for me as it's my anniversary with this beautiful girl right here," she continued, holding a hand out to introduce Tori who was caught off guard and blushed.

"I want to sing a song for her and I'd be honored to sing it here and now," Jade went on. The crowd approved and Tori sat speechless by Jade's laid back attitude and confidence. She was always relaxed when they were here as it had become a type of sanctuary for both of them. Jade put the mic back on the stand then turned to Tori and took her hand. She gave it a soft squeeze then walked over to get the acoustic guitar that sat in a stand at the back of the stage. She returned with it strapped on and carried an extra stool. She took a seat, tuned the guitar by ear alone, strummed a few chords to make sure it was done right, and then got comfortable. She smiled lovingly at Tori then began to sing, her fluid voice bringing a smile to Tori's face while the guitar further complimented the timbre of her voice.

 _Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep,_  
this air is blessed, you share with me.  
This night is wild, so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race, from self-control.  
Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.

The crowd had fallen silent the minute she started. The very atmosphere shifted but all Tori could do was stare into Jade's eyes as she sang the chorus with heartfelt passion.

 _My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me._  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
whichever you prefer.

_The words are hushed let's not get busted;_   
_just lay entwined here, undiscovered._   
_Safe in here from all the stupid questions._   
_"Hey did you get some?"_   
_Man, that is so dumb._   
_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear..._   
_so we can get some._

Jade's fingers passed over the instrument with ease while her voice rang out. Tori hadn't known she could play guitar. She knew she could play the piano, which was lovely, but the guitar was like magic under her slender and nimble fingers.

 _My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
whichever you prefer.

Jade closed her eyes and put a little more power into the strumming rhythm as she belted out the last of the song. Tori sat with tears in her eyes, touched and finding the moment sweet that despite letting Jade sing whatever she wanted, she still chose a song Tori had suggested.

 _Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_  
Always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers,  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and let you in. And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it, that you meant it, and I knew,  
that you meant it, that you meant it.

She slowly transitioned into a smooth finish and whispered the last few words. A pass of her hand across the strings a few times and the song was complete. The audience clapped and Tori was now crying silently. The soft and romantic side of Jade got her every time. Jade set the guitar aside so that it was propped on her stool and then stood. Tori leaped from her seat and threw her arms around Jade, her lips finding hers. When she pulled away, Jade wiped the tears off her face.

"You're so sweet," Tori told her. Jade only smiled and shrugged adorably. Tori kissed her once more and then made her sit back down.

"My turn," she said, turning to take her own stool to the back of the stage. She then left to talk with the emcee. While she did that, Jade replaced the guitar. Tori caught her by the hand on her way back and then let go when she reached her seat.

"Ok, show me what you've got," Jade said with a crooked grin.

"I plan to," Tori replied, the sound of music coming on right after her statement. Tori snagged the mic off the stand and began singing, the song choice reminding Jade of the song by the same artist that started all this.

 _Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together._  
I need the other one to hold you,  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it.

_'Cause after all this time,_   
_I'm still into you._

Tori stayed busy, pacing the stage and then coming back to lean in and tap Jade on the nose. Jade wrinkled it and then laughed. Tori jumped back and then began the chorus with strength.

 _I should be over all the butterflies,_  
But I'm into you.  
And baby even on our worst nights,  
I'm into you.  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far.  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all.  
Yeah, after all this time.  
I'm still into you.

Tori's dancing and wide smile made Jade's smile grow. She watched her goofy girlfriend and wondered how she found someone like her. After the rough start they were now a couple and Tori still loved her even when they fought. It wasn't an easy relationship, but it was them.

 _Recount the night that I first met your mother._  
And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder.  
And to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever.

_And after all this time._   
_I'm still into you._

This time Tori pointed at Jade and gave her a cunning smirk that made Jade's heart stutter. It was sexy as well as confident. Tori held her heart, and for once, Jade wasn't afraid of that. As she had sung minutes before, Tori could do whatever she wanted with Jade's heart because she loved her that much, and here was Tori letting her know that no matter what she would still love her too; through good times as well as bad. That wouldn't change.

 _I should be over all the butterflies,_  
But I'm into you.  
And baby even on our worst nights,  
I'm into you.  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far.  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all.  
Yeah, after all this time.  
I'm still into you.

Tori danced to the short pause in singing and then jumped right back into the song zealously.

 _Some things just,_  
Some things just make sense and one of those is you and I.  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense and even after all this time.

Tori pointed from Jade to herself then stepped back to pin Jade down with her steady gaze while the song slowed down for a moment.

_I'm into you.  
Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you!_

Tori closed her eyes when she belted the words and then took a breath to finish off the song with just as much energy as she began with.

_I should be over all the butterflies,_   
_But I'm into you._   
_And baby even on our worst nights,_   
_I'm into you._   
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far._   
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all._   
_Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you._   
_I'm still into you. I'm still into you._

Tori ended the song with her arm draped over Jade's shoulders. She kissed Jade's cheek and Jade returned it then Tori walked away to slip the mic back in its stand.

"Thank you to everyone who showed up to see us sing. I hope we met expectations," she panted slightly into the mic. The response was almost deafening. They definitely approved. Jade and Tori stood side by side and held hands so that they could bow together. When they left the stage they saw Hank and Sherry applauding with everyone else. They stopped in front of the two managers with identical smiles.

"You two are so adorable!" Sherry said while gathering them both in her arms and squeezing them. Hank joined the group hug a moment later. When they parted, Jade looked away with a small blush. How was it that she was always blushing with these two?

"Thanks. I'll accept that but I don't know if Jade will," Tori mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm not really adorable…" she sulked half-heartedly. Tori just gave her an amused smile and then interlocked their fingers.

"You are if you want free meals," Hank told her.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed. Everyone laughed except Jade.

"It isn't bad, Jade," Tori spoke up.

"You're ruining my reputation," Jade grumbled quietly.

"It doesn't seem like you mind much," Sherry observed. Jade shot her a reprimanding scowl but Sherry just laughed it off. Jade was harmless when in their presence. Tori muffled a snicker behind her free hand.

"Ok then girls, dinner is on me. Grab a table and a waiter will be with you shortly. Just let 'em know I said it's on the house," Hank told them.

"Will do," Jade replied with a nod and thumbs up. She led Tori to a table that was miraculously open and then took a seat. Tori stared at Jade with a knowing smile the whole time they ordered drinks and their food. Jade finally caved when the food arrived. Even their small talk wasn't distracting her from the bright expression Tori gave her.

"Geez, it's like you're shining spotlights on me. What's got you smiling brighter than usual?" Jade questioned like she didn't know, cramming a fry in her mouth right after. Tori reached over and took her hand, smiling at her fondly.

"Don't ask a question you already know. You picked a song I liked even though you didn't have to," Tori told her.

"I know, I know," Jade responded while looking down at her lap.

"It's so-" Tori began only for Jade to go wide eyed and cut her off.

"No," she said sternly, trying and failing to avert the inevitable statement of opinion.

"Romantic!" Tori finished with a dramatic clasp of her hands to further poke fun at Jade.

"Ugh, and you said it," Jade groused. Tori giggled and then snuggled up to Jade. She turned her face by the chin and connected their lips for a soft and languid kiss.

"You are, Jade. Accept it 'cause it's true," she confirmed. Jade sighed but resolved to just agree with Tori for now. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, deep down, she was a fluffy romantic cheeseball like Tori.

"Ok, fine," she continued to complain exaggeratedly. Tori just shook her head and brought her into another kiss. They parted with content and loving smiles then returned their attention to their dinner. As was their custom, they stayed until closing. They talked with Hank and Sherry for a little bit and then headed out. On the drive back home, both sincerely agreed that their anniversary couldn't get any better. Tori opted to stay the night with Jade who was more than happy to accommodate her. When they were dressed they crawled into Jade's bed. She pulled Tori in close and kissed her cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Tor. It was great," she whispered in the brunette's ear. Tori grinned and then rolled over to look at Jade. She placed her hand on her cheek and then scooted closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Happy anniversary, Jade. I'm glad you liked it. I love seeing you happy," Tori responded quietly, her thumb brushing gently on Jade's cheek. Jade smiled and leaned into her hand.

"I know. And you happy seeing me happy makes me even more happy," Jade replied playfully with a chuckle. Tori kissed her and then snuggled closer.

"Night, Jade. Love you," she mumbled, already falling asleep with the comfort of Jade nearby.

"Love you too, cornball. Good night," Jade said, running her hand through Tori's hair affectionately. Her hand passed through once more before she wrapped her arms around Tori's slim figure.

"You'll always be my only exception," she whispered. Tori's reaction was to sigh happily and then tighten her hold on Jade who quickly followed Tori into a deep sleep, a smile curving her lips. Jade hoped there would be a day when she could spend every night cuddled up to Tori.


End file.
